Dirty Little Secret
by foreverandalways72
Summary: What happens to Kankuro when Tenten is tired of playing games  You should listen to Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects while you read this story


I do not own Naruto or the all-American rejects

Dirty little Secret

I couldn't stop looking at you throughout the meeting. I thought of lust full nights in the dark, the mornings when we would look at each other say I love you and realize how we could never be together. Even though I know it is hopeless I still wait outside of the meeting when it is over for you to come out. When you do finally come out I grab your arm and pull you toward a secluded area away from the hokages office.

Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

You look at me with eyes filled with sorrow and yearning and you even try to pull away as I lean in. you even try to tell me to stop but the minute our lips meet you put your arms around my neck and take of my hat so you can play with my hair. I put my hands in your hair so I can take out the two buns on your head. As I begin to take them of you look at me with the same eyes as before but this time you tell me you are tired of all the sneaking around and the games we are playing with each other's hearts.

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

It is almost a week since I have last seen you. I can barely take it anymore. I am leaving for Suna tomorrow. I decide that I want to say goodbye to you at least so I go searching for you. It seems you had the exact same idea as me. I find you next to the old training grounds. The first place we kissed. You see me and you come running towards me. You already know that our time will be short. You look up into my face that I have washed of the usual purple warrior paint I wear. I see you smile I know you love it when I don't wear the paint. I slowly undo your buns and let your hair cascade around your shoulders. As the moon shins down on us and makes your beautiful brown eyes sparkle I can't help but want to stay with you forever. Instead of saying this I tell you right before our lips meet that you are my Dirty little secret.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

My dirty little secret

I wake up next to you on the forest floor the next morning I cant help but smile as I watch you sleep you look so wonderfully peaceful. I could never take that away from you …your freedom. If you entered my life full of manners, politics, psychotic siblings and constant heat I don't know how you would survive, because you are freedom in its wildest form to me. I am sure that your friends would not be all too happy if they knew you were with me. Someone from a different village with a bad past and a not so bright future full of death.

Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

I see your eyes open and you look at me and I see the same old look of sorrow mixed in with regret. You tell me right there you want our relationship to be more and for us to be together. You even say you are willing to be in Suna if it means we can be together. I say no a little to quickly. I see suspicion enter your eyes. You keep giving me the suspicious look until I finally tell you the truth. I don't want you to have to ruin your life over me.

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

You look at me and tell me that I am your life and the only way I can ruin it is by leaving you again. Being the idiot I am all I say is I'll keep you my dirty little secret.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

As you walk away with tears running down your face I have to practically wrestle myself to keep from running after you. All I can think is that you are better of without…. Me. You could get with the stoic Hyuga or the leafs very own green beast. At both thoughts I feel raging jealousy. I can feel it getting later in the day but I just don't care anymore as I hear people calling my name. It's probable my siblings we were supposed to leave for Suna today. I just can't bring myself to care all I can think about is her.

Who has to know

The way she feels inside (inside)

Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)

These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)

And all I've tried to hide

It's eating me apart

Trace this life out

That is when I finally realize how stupid I have been I quickly get to my feet. I run faster then I have ever run before. I stop at her front door and nock. I hear her yell from inside for who ever it is to go away. I don't care anymore I knock her door down. I run up to were I know her room is knock down that door to and I go up to her bed and look into her startled eyes and I ask "Tenten will you marry me." I hear her gasp and feel her hug me as she says yes. Then I say it again as I start to kiss her you're my dirty little secret.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

As I watch her come down the aisle I can't help be awestruck by how beautiful she is. I look around with a well-earned smirk in place all of the people here had jaws that were practically on the ground as they looked at the beautiful women they all over looked at one point. As she steeped up and faces me on the alter I couldn't help but utter the words I had said so many times before I'll keep you my dirty little secret. She smiled as the priest ask her, "Tenten do you take Kankuro to be your husband. She said an immediate yes and finally after I said my I do we kissed.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

I look around now at our four young children and can't help but be proud. Then you walk in and just like the first day I saw you you take my breath away. I can't help that all the trouble we went through was worth it in the end.

Who has to know

Who has to know


End file.
